Syntiset käteni
by Terasedward
Summary: Songfic Edwardista ja Alista


Otsikko: Syntiset käteni

Kirjoita: Teräsedward

Laji/Tyyli: Draama, Songfic

Ikäsuositus: K -5

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA)

Vastuuvapaus: En omista hahmoja, enkä FMA:ta Hiromu Arakawa

A/N: Random idea, joka syntyi kuunnellessa musiikkia :'3 (Visioni ovat niin ihania, kun tulevat koulussa 3)

Huokaisen pienesti ja kävelen suurehkon oven luokse. Mietin pitkään ja hartaasti, menisinkö sisään. Tuuli heilutti hiuksiani kevyesti syksyisessä ilmassa. Syrjäseudulla oli todella hiljaista ja rauhallista. Vain pieni lintujen surunsointuinen viserrys kuului öiseen pimeyteen.

Henkeä vetäen avaan lopulta oven ja astun sisään vitivalkoiseen huoneeseen, kävellen sisälle oven perässäni sulkien. Kuun loiste saa valkoisen varjojen huoneen hohtamaaan sineä.

Kävelen eteenpäin kovalla lattialla tullen pöytätason eteen. Sen päällä oli puoliksi poltettu kynttilä, jonka vartta pitkin kulki steariini juovia ja valokuva minusta ja veljestäni nuorina.

Tuijotan kuvaa ja käännän sen pois näkyvistäni kohti seinää. En kykene katsomaan sitä enää. En tässä huoneessa, veljeni rakentamassa pienessä rukous talossa. Seisahdun paikalleni pöydän toiselle puolelle. Tutkin pientä porrasta ja sen edessä olevaa pöytää. Tässä veljeni rukoili aina ennen kuolemaansa.

"_Astun sun huoneeseen._

_Hohtavan valkoiseen._

_Nyt pöydällä kuvas nään,_

_käännän sen pois hiljaisuuteen."_

Istun pienen korokkeen eteen ja lasken katseeni syliini. Hiljaisuudessa alan miettiä aikaa, jolloin sain veljeni kehon takaisin. Hän oli onnellinen ja aina iloinen, mutta tiesin, että syvällä sisimmässään hän murehti minua. Hän rukoili puolestani, että minäkin saisin menetetyt raajani takaisin.

En illoinnut veljeni onnesta kuin vähän. Se ilon ja onnen näkeminen sai minut voimaan pahoin. Tulin kateelliseeksi veljelleni. Sain vaivalla hänet takaisin, mutta itse jäin tällaiseen tilaan.

"_Katseesi vangitsi, _

_Vangitsit itseesi."_

Kateuteni ei kai näkynyt lävitse, koska Al ei tehnyt mitään kummempaa. Luulin, että se olisi riittänyt veljelleni ja minulle, mutta se ei riittänyt. Joossakin vaiheessa Al tajusi, että olin kateellinen, koska hän hiljeni onnestaan ja ilostaan koettaen olla tavallisesti. Se helpotti oloani hieman,mutta sisälläni katkeruus vain kasvoi. Ajattelin, että se olisi ollut ihan oikei, mutta kaikki murtui.

Nostan katseeni ja kohdistan sen edessä olevaan raamattuun. Sen kansi hohti kuun valossa, joka loisti kattoikkunan laseista siihen. Syyllisyyteni on valtavaa ja koetan unohtaa sitä, mutta minulla ei ole siihen oikeutta.

"_Luulin auttavani._

_Luulin, että se riittäisi."_

Enkä kykene unohtamaan. En voi unohtaa veljeäni, en syntejäni, en mitään. Veljeni lähti minun takiani.

Nousen hitaasti seisomaan ja käännyn katsomaan huonetta. Se on pieni, valkoinen ja erittäin kaunis. Kuu alkaa kulkea ohi ikkunasta ja huoneeseen alkaa laskeutua pimeys. Huoneen kaunis hohto alkaa haihtua, kun lähden kävelemään ulos. Kävellessäni käännän kuvan takaisin oikein päin vilkaisematta sitä. Kävelen ovelle ja menen ulos katsomatta taakseni.

"_Ei, en voi, en voi sua koskaan unohtaa." x2_

Suljen oven ja lähden kävelemään tuon talon taakse. Käännän katseeni seinään ja tutkin sen rappeutunutta pintaa. Katseeni vaeltaa seinässä ja harhailee siitä alemmas, jossa talon seinää vasten oli kivi. Yhtä rösöinen kuin seinäkin, mutta silti vielä likaisempi.

Laskeudun kyykkyyn ja lasken vasemman käteni kiven päälle. Tunsin vilunväristyksiä. Kivi oli niin kylmä ja sai minut tyhjäksi. Veleni huudot ja kaikki palautui mieleen virraten lävitseni. Alan täristä. Sisälleni sattuu niin paljon. Olin idiootti, olin tyhmä. Syntinen ihminen, enkä tule koskaan saamaan vapautta tästä helvetistä, kivusta ja synnistä. Se on minulle, murhaajalle, aivan oikein.

"_Kosketan kiveä,_

_kosketan niin kylmää."_

Hivutan kättäni kiven päältä sen eteen. Sivelen sen epätasaista kohtaa sumein silmin. Se on minun kaivertamani ja sotkuinen. Siinä lukee veljeni nimi. Epäselvästi ja verisenä.

Lasken käteni haudan eteen, jossa on kynttilä ja ruusu. Kynttilä oli palanut ajat sitten loppuun ja ruusu kuihtunut viileässä ilmassa.

Haudan äärellä on pimeää, kun kehoni peitti kuun loisteen.

Tuijotan kiveä hiljaa ja tuskissani. Silmäni alkavat kostua. Ei, en saisi itkeä, en helpottaa oloani. En varsinkaan veljeni haudan edessä. Minä itse, omin käsin, murhasin hänet. Minulla ei saisi olla oikeutta edes tulla tänne, eikä itkeä. Tuskan täytyy pysyä sisälläni, ei vuotaa ulos.

"_Se kantaa sun nimeäs._

_Sen itse siihen kaiversin._

_Sormin verisin!"_

Nousen seisomaan täristen tuskasta. Käännän selkäni haudalle ja lähden kävelemään pois kohti kylmää ja tyhjää maata. Kohti tuntematonta kantaen mukanani ikuisesti tuskaa ja synnin taakkaa. Ja niitä muistoja, jotka eivät katoa koskaan, muistoja, jotka eivät koskaan jätä minua yksin.

Nämä syntiset käteni eivät palaudu koskaan ennalleen.

"_Ei, En voi, en voi sua koskaan unohtaa..." x4_

_End_

_51Koodia – Valkoinen huone_


End file.
